Distractions
by Mermes
Summary: It looks like Lando is interested in other things besides archeology...


**Hallo, peeps! :)**

**This is my first PL story, though I've been a fan of the games for a loooooooong time. Why did I write it? Well, I spoiled myself spectacularly on Mask of Miracles and was sad to see that there is only one story with the characters of that game, written by Picarats.**

**Heck, I want to see more LANDO. Because he's awesome ;)**

**So yes, the characters in my story might be a bit OOC, but hey, it's high school. Only God knows how Layton acted back then XD**

**Also, I don't care that Sharon is supposed to be an old girlfriend of Layton. I ship Lando x Sharon! 8D**

**Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

Distractions

It was 9 o'clock in the morning, not exactly the best hour of the day. In fact, it was probably the worst.

That's what practicaly every student of Montdol High School was thinking as they walked into class, yawning. All except for one. Who was this exception, you ask? Well, it was none other than...

"Hey, Hershel! HERSHEL!"

A young man with messy brown hair jumped in his seat, almost falling to the floor. He rolled his eyes as his best friend (who greatly resembled a human tornado) ran into the classroom, coming to a stop right in front of him.

"What do you want, Lando?" he sighed, closing the book he had been reading.

The teen in front of him smirked and ran a hand through his messy red hair, leaning onto the desk.

"Why, I just wanted to say good morning, my friend" he said sweetly, though a naughty twinkle in his eyes showed that he wanted more than that.

"You already did that this morning."

"How do you know?"

"Well Lando, there is this thing called memory. In other words, I recall that you woke me up by jumping on my bed and yelling 'Good morning, sunshine' at the top of your voice. Need I say more?"

Lando pouted. "All right, you win" he muttered.

Hershel chuckled. "Don't I always?" he taunted. A small grin made its way to his face as he heard his friend huff in indignation.

"Always? I kicked your butt at fencing yesterday!"

"And I did so the day before."

"I've won more times than you have."

"Are you keeping count?"

"Obviously."

"I can't believe you've won more times than I have."

"It's true, just accept that I, Lando Ascad, are the king of amazingness."

"Amazingness isn't a word."

"It will be the day I rewrite the dictionary."

At that last sentence both boys burst out laughing. A lot of the students around them jumped at the sound but quickly returned to their conversations. Layton and Ascad always seemed to be laughing, so it wasn't strange to see them like that.

Still gasping for air, Hershel sat up straight on his chair and waited for his friend to stop, which didn't look like it would be happening anytime soon. Lando was laughing so hard tears were actually falling down his cheeks and his was clutching his sides, occasionally choking out words like 'dictionary' and 'ridiculous'.

"Er... boys, are you allright?" a quiet voiced asked.

That made Lando shut up.

Standing a few feet away from them was Sharon, a good friend of the two boys. She was really pretty, and had been asked out more times than anyone could actually remember, but she was still single. Her usual smile was replaced by a concerned look as she stared at Hershel and Lando.

"Y-yes. Perfectly fine, Sharon" coughed Hershel, trying to hide a grin as he saw Lando's face.

"I see... Well, I'll... uh... see you later, okay?" she said doubtfully, as if worried about their sanity. The poor girl thought she was used to the boys' antics, but she was wrong. Those two were unpredictable...

The noise in the class died out as the teacher walked in, carrying a stack of papers. "Settle down, class. Settle down. Now, I've corrected your essays on historical findings here in our town, and am quite pleased with the results. I'll hand them out now, so make sure to put them in your folders. Lets see, Sandra Aberdeen..."

Hershel sighed and leaned back on his chair. He wasn't sure of what marked he'd gotten, but he didn't mind that much. It wouldn't be bad, of course, but not his best. History had never been his favourite subject. Lando, of course, adored History. He never stopped talking about it, no matter how much Hershel begged him not to.

And speaking of Lando...

He was sitting with his head resting on his hands, not paying attention to the class and watching something intently. Hershel followed his gaze and smiled as he saw that he was looking at Sharon, a slightly dreamy look on his face. Hershel's smile widened. He'd suspected that his best friend had a small crush on the blonde, and now he had proof.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

It was payback time for all those boring hours he'd spent listening to Lando rant about archeology.

"Lando!" he hissed.

The redhead didn't move.

"Lando!"

Nothing.

Rolling his eyes, he reached out and poked the boy in the arm.

Lando's reaction almost made him start laughing again.

The poor boy jumped about a foot in the air and looked around wildly, almost sending his glasses flying. When he spotted his best friend trying not to laugh, he narrowed his eyes. A laughing Hershel meant trouble...

Hershel grinned. "I'm sorry, did I surprise you? I didn't notice that you were so... busy" he taunted, nodding in Sharon's direction.

Lando blushed and coughed a little. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm sure Sharon doesn't. Would you like me to tell her?"

"I wasn't looking at her!"

"Of course you weren't."

"Shut up..."

"Lando and Sharon, sitting in a tree..."

"Shut. Up."

"K-i-s-s-i-"

He didn't finish his sentence as he saw that the teacher was walking towards them.

Couldn't he have waited another minute?

"Mr Ascad, excellent work, as always..." said the teacher, giving him his (obviously) perfect essay.

Lando smirked at Hershel, waving his essay around so the whole class could see it.

"Mr Layton, I'd like you to put in a little more effort next time..."

Hershel sighed and took the essay. Well, at least he'd passed.

"Want me to tutor you on how to achieve amazingness in History class, Hershie?" snickered Lando.

Some things never changed...

* * *

**So, did you like it? Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**

**If this gets a few reviews, I might do other one-shots like this one. You know, maybe I'll write about Lando or Layton getting pwned at fencing, or how they first met, or just silly random stuff like this :)**

**PEACE!**


End file.
